


The Name Of The Drug You Do

by translester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: wtf is this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a writer who can never finish his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Of The Drug You Do

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i used my method of free writing that i use to write songs for this and this is what happened. that's why there's two different metaphors in such a short work. the title is from new york city hotel blues by margot & the nuclear so and so's.

Dan loved to write. He wrote poems about decaying bodies laid underneath flowers. He wrote short stories about people he never knew, or about the people he used to be. Ideas danced poorly through his mind, tripping over each other and themselves. He never finished a thought; the song always ended before the dance.

If he were to compare his writing to a fire, he would say that pretty people were the spark, his mind the igniting of the flames, his pen the substances that kept the fire going. The words were the wisps of smoke that floated from the heat. The product was the wind that carried the smoke away and erased its visible presence from the sky. He was always left with embers, shining cruelly with heat, mocking him for not grabbing a jar and capturing the smoke before it was too late.


End file.
